


"You Are"

by iknowanicegirl, nicapark (iknowanicegirl)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, Marriage, but with a tiny little bit of angst, jinyoung was left at the altar, mark is trying to find escape, marknior, runawaygroom, sorry for that, they meet at the airport, this is sweet and romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/iknowanicegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowanicegirl/pseuds/nicapark
Summary: It’s been years since the breakup. Jinyoung doesn’t know why he called Mark. They agreed to meet at Jinyoung’s. Mark comes in a wedding suit, out of breath. "I asked for a sign if I was gonna do the right thing. Then you called."Prompt by everyday markjin(@markjintweets in twitter)





	"You Are"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all. So I am back with another one shot. It's already past 1 am here in Philippines and I just posted this without rereading so I am sorry for the errors.
> 
> Will reread after I sleep and will correct the errors. 
> 
> For the meantime, ENJOY READING!

"Air France regret to announce the delay of flight MJ422 to Paris. The new estimated time for departure is 11:20 pm." 

Can this day get any worse? Jinyoung wanted to go batshit crazy right now but he just can't risk his pride again. He's had enough embarrassment for today. So he just sat in one of the benches and made himself comfortable for the next two hours. It's gonna be a long night.

Just then a man sat beside him. "I shouldn't have trusted that airline."

He looked at the man beside him. He has blonde hair. He can still see it despite of the ball cap that he is wearing. He has chinky brown eyes, but his accent makes him think that maybe this guy isn't korean. 

The man turned to look at Jinyoung which made him mentally slap himself for staring too long. 

Jinyoung shrugged. "Can't say the same thing since it's my first time to go to Paris." The man's eyes widened as he smiled. Jinyoung can see his canine teeth showing as he does just that.

"Really?" He said in english which made Jinyoung sure that yeah, this guy is definitely not korean. "So what made you choose Paris? Got some shopping to do?" He said in korean again.

Jinyoung gave a lopsided smile as he looked at his passport. "Well, I just can't let this wedding gift go to waste. Not everyone gets the chance to tour Europe." 

The man gaped for a short while before speaking. "Oh. So you're married?" He then looked around. "But where's your wife?" 

Jinyoung wrinkled his nose, a habit he hasn't get rid off. "You mean, husband." This made the latter more surprised. Jinyoung shrugged. He has no intention of hiding his true sexuality.

"Didn't get the chance to call him that since, we haven't even got to the part where we'll say I do." He pursed his lips. "Ever heard of a runaway groom? Well, you can call him that." The blonde's eyes went from more surprised to blank and then utterly shocked. 

"Oh I'm sorry." he said but Jinyoung just snorted. 

"No it's okay. The worst part is already over. What I regretted the most is inviting a lot of people. I had to say my apologies twice. First in the church then in the reception." The blonde guy looked lost for words to say, but then he cleared his throat and managed to say something. 

"For what it's worth, your not husband to be is a full on jerk." He spatted. "What was he thinking throwing away that once in a lifetime chance of being with someone as beautiful as you?" 

This guy. Jinyoung just met him but he knows the right things to say.

Four days in Paris went so fast. For a reason, Jinyoung and Mark (he finally learnt of his name before they boarded the plane) seemed to be stucked with each other.

They toured Paris together, with Mark leading since he's familiar with the place. From the Palace of Versailles, to the stroll down Champs Elysees and the Tuileries Garden. How Jinyoung struggled holding in his laughter while inside the Louvre and Notre Dame because Mark keeps on making those lame puns.

And that last night on their ride up the Eiffel Tower. Where Mark first held Jinyoung's hand and the younger just can't find it in himself to pull his hand away. 

"Au revoir, Mark." Jinyoung said as they're about to part ways beneath the tower. What else is there to say but goodbye? But Mark held his hand tightly.

"No." The older said. "I don't want to make the same mistake as that jerk did. No, I won't throw away this chance of being with you."

Jinyoung would be lying if he says he wasn't happy when Mark said that. Only then did he realize how Mark has become a significant part of his life just for a span of four days.

"Do you really think you could trust that foreign guy?" Jinyoung can hear concern laced in his voice over the phone. "Jinyoung you're countries away from Korea. And as much as I want to, I won't be there to look after you-" he cut his bestfriend's words.

"I am completely fine, Jaebum. And yes. I do trust Mark." Jaebum didn't react just yet. Jinyoung sighed. "And besides... he makes me happy." he said in all honesty. "It's what matters, right?"

And as the days went by, as the both of them went from one beautiful place to another, Jinyoung also came to know how beautiful of a person Mark is.

"This is my main bro, Jackson." Mark said as he showed his phone to Jinyoung. There's a picture of a brown haired man who looks like a foreigner also. "He's the one who introduced me to travelling. He said it's the best kind of escape that I need."

Jinyoung frowned. "Escape from what, though?"

But the blonde just smiled. A smile which seems to hide something. "Just... lately I feel like I don't belong to myself anymore." Jinyoung's forehead creased some more. Mark can be a deep person sometimes.

"You'll need to explain it to me more clearly 'cause to be honest, I didn't get what you just said."

But Mark just shrugged and smiled as he patted the younger's head, ruffling his hair in the process.

From Bruges, to Amsterdam, then to Berlin. That early stroll in Charles Bridge where Mark said he's going crazy, Jinyoung then wondered why. He got his answer in Prague when Mark suddenly kissed him. 

That ride in the gondola, where Mark confessed his love for him along the canals of Venice. How Jinyoung cried when they weren't able to tour Florence because he was sick and had to stay in bed for two days. The only consolation he got was, Mark has been the best nurse for him.

That night when the two were walking on the streets of La Rambla, Mark's hand gently holding Jinyoung's and the younger thought how lucky he was for meeting him. He who helped him get through his lowest moment. He who helped him become happy again. And as he stared at Mark's eyes, for once, courage took over and he did what he has always longed to do. He kissed him.

But maybe he was only destined to experience beautiful things and not keep them. 

"Jinyoung, it's true. The investigation is over and your father already filed a law suit against him. Do Hyeon just used you to have an access in the company's account. He tricked you."

Jinyoung recalled how that phonecall from Jaebum went as he stood in front of the magnificent cathedral of Sagrada Familia. He is avoiding Mark's gaze which holds so much sadness, much to his cause. 

"I don't understand. We were happy, aren't we?" He can almost hear Mark's voice break. "I love you, Jinyoung. I really do. And... you loved me too. Right?" 

Once again, he averted his eyes. "I didn't say that." There was silence. "I didn't say I love you, Mark."

To say that Jinyoung regretted it is an understatement. While he was on his flight back to Korea, his tears didn't stop. He continuously scolded himself for hurting Mark like that. He punished himself for being such a coward. He doesn't know why, but the thought of loving Mark scared him so much. But Jinyoung never thought that losing him would be so much more than that.

"I'll be there in twenty." Jinyoung said to Jaebum over the phone as he sipped on his coffee. 

He heard him grunt and he could almost see his disgruntled face. "That's what you've been saying for the past hour." 

Jinyoung just rolled his eyes and chose to indulge himself with the cheesecake he just ordered. 

Jaebum sighed. "Look, Jinyoung we have a lot of schedule today so you better get your a*s back here because it's already past your breaktime!"

Jinyoung could only laugh at his bestfriend. Him and his short temper. He should really go and date someone to lessen his hotheadedness. He should probably set him up with that new intern, Choi Youngjae.

"Alright, alright. Calm your tits. I'll be heading back after I finish eating." and before he could even protest some more, Jinyoung ended the call and busied himself with french vanilla and cheesecake.

Though he may not show it, he treasures Jaebum as his bestfriend. Ever since the beginning, Jaebum was with him. Through thick and thin. Like the best friend anyone could have. He on the other hand has been nothing but a stubborn kid who does things the way he wants it. It was his fault. If only he listened to Jaebum when he warned him about Do Hyeon. It was all his fault why his father's company was forced to bankruptcy.

But even after everything that has happened, Jaebum still stayed by his side as he tried to pick up his self from the dirt he has stumbled on. Jaebum is a great friend. So he should be just like that to him.

"One mocha frappuccino for Mark!" 

Jinyoung almost spilled his coffee when he heard the cashier.

"Here!" As the guy turned around, Jinyoung's eyes landed on a man dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He didn't fail to notice his hair which is now dyed light brown.

He turned towards his direction, only giving him the chance to see his face clearly. His face is still beautiful, just as how he remembered. He looks neat, and it made him more handsome.

A hint of recognition crossed the man's face and soon after, he called his name. "Jinyoung!" and the younger could only nod his head in response.

"Wow." Mark said as he sat across the table. "It's been what? Two years?" Jinyoung can only nod. 

"Yeah." Two long years, Jinyoung thought. 

"How have you been? You look even more beautiful by the way." Mark said it so casually, not knowing how fast he made Jinyoung's heart beat. 

"I am fine." Jinyoung told him about his new work as a photographer and he listened very eagerly. 

"I am very happy to see you again. I missed you." His heart thumped at what Mark has said as he smiled. "I missed you too." 

His heart hurts but it's a good kind of pain. Jinyoung can only thank the heavens for giving him a second chance. And no, he's not going to throw away this chance again. He loves Mark, and never will he let him go.

"Bro!!!" 

Just then, a familiar guy approached Mark and tapped his shoulder. "I was waiting for you at our table! I thought you left!" the guy said in straight english reminding Jinyoung that he isn't korean.

"Sorry about that. I just saw Jinyoung." Mark turned at him. "Jinyoung, this is Jackson." 

Jinyoung knows him. He might've changed his hair color to blonde but he recognize those round eyes.

"Ooh. This is Jinyoung? You mean... you're... the one that..." Jackson stopped for a moment before turning to him. "Oh hi, nice to meet you."

Another twenty minutes passed with the three of them talking. Jinyoung could swear Jaebum's blood is boiling right now but he knows he'll let it slip once he tell him about meeting Mark. Jaebum knows what Jinyoung has gone through after that day in Barcelona.

"You mentioned you're a photographer." Jinyoung nodded at Jackson. "That's great! Mark, we don't need to look for one anymore."

Mark seemed to want to stop Jackson but the blonde just continued. "Do you mind being the photographer in Mark's wedding?"

Jinyoung didn't know how he managed to drive his way back to the shop safely when he clearly left his mind at the cafe.

Mark's wedding...

Jackson's words kept ringing inside his head. And now even after he narrated the whole thing to Jaebum and Youngjae, he still has his mind in a complete mess.

"You better say no to that, Jinyoung." Jaebum firmly said while Youngjae is just looking at him pitifully.

"It's enough that I and Youngjae knows that you regretted leaving him that cursed day and that you still haven't moved on from him even after two long years. You most certainly not need to let Mark know about that." Jaebum continued.

Jinyoung sighed. "Well I was thinking maybe this will be a wake up call for me?" Jaebum looked at him like he just said something incredulous. "Maybe when I finally see him getting married to his bride, I'll finally realize that it's over. There's no hope. That I really lost my one chance when I decided to leave him two years ago. Kind of a slap on the face. Right?"

But Youngjae just kept his head down. He's being silly, Jinyoung knows. But does he have any choice.

"That's a horrible idea." 

But Jinyoung ignored Jaebum's remark and stood up to get some water by the kitchen counter. "The wedding's in two days."

"Jinyoung."

"Youngjae you'll be in charge of the editing and the lighting, Jaebum we'll be working with taking pictures-"

"Park Jinyoung!" 

Jaebum's stern voice cut Jinyoung's sentence. And as he turned, he can only see how Jaebum is hurting for him also. 

Jinyoung could only sigh. "This will be the last, Jaebum. And it's my fault anyway. I'll face the consequence of my wrong decision."

Jinyoung took another sip of his wine as he gazed at his phone. 

Today is the said day.

Today, Mark's getting married.

Jaebum managed to talk Jinyoung out of his decision on attending it. Instead, he and Youngjae took care of his job as the photographer. He knows his bestfriend is just saving him from a massive heart break.

After a couple of glasses, it could've been the wine but the next thing Jinyoung knew, he was calling Mark. It took him three rings before he finally answered.

"Jinyoung?" the older immediately said.

And with that, Jinyoung's eyes started to tear up. He bit his lips to stop them from quivering. "Am I too late?"

It was a while after before he heard some kind of noise, someone shouting, and then Mark is panting. 

"I'm coming."

When Jinyoung opened the door, he sees Mark in a wedding suit, completely out of breath.

"I asked for a sign if I was gonna do the right thing. Then you called."

In a split second, Mark's arms wrapped around him. And it's nothing like he has felt in his entire life. He was so happy, his tears won't stop falling.

"But... how did you know where I was?" Jinyoung said as they broke the hug.

"Jaebum told me." 

It figures. Jaebum is always for his happiness.

"But... but... how about your bride?" he just have to ask.

Mark sighed but never broke his stare towards the younger. "Well, it looks like dad just need to look for another possible merger."

"What do you-"

"The wedding was meant for our company's mergence with the Hong's realty. And I only said yes to that because I was heartbroken and kind of hopeless."

Jinyoung creased his forehead and pursed his lips as he stared at Mark. "You weren't planning on marrying her because you loved her?"

Slowly, Mark inched closer and touched Jinyoung's cheek. "How can I possibly love anyone else when I am still in love with you?"

Before Jinyoung could even answer, he could already feel Mark's soft lips against his. His heart swelled with so much love and longing for the man.

They stared lovingly at each other when the kiss ended.

"Will you perhaps, runaway with me?" Mark's eyes were full of hope. And this time, Jinyoung knows he'll never let his hopes down.

He kissed him again. "I love you, Mark Tuan."

And the latter could only smile. "I waited so long just to hear that."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you for reading. Sorry for the errors this story contain.
> 
> Most importantly, please do spread love, especially #MarkJin love!!! <3


End file.
